Someone I Trust
by Ms.Bkw0rm
Summary: Even in the middle of the night, he's there for her. One-shot.


_A/N: Just a cute, clean piece of fluff between the collectively most stressed out couple in New Olympia. Takes place some time not long after the end of the cartoon series. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own 'Class of the Titans' or any of its characters._

* * *

She bolted awake with a shuddering gasp that might've been a scream stuck in her throat, her hair damp with sweat, the sheets tangled around her legs, her entire body tense and shaking. In her blind panic, it took a moment for her to register in her mind that the strong arms wrapped around her and the baritone voice whispering in her ear belonged to someone she knew well:

"Calm down, Reesa, it's okay; you're safe; I'm here."

"Jay," was all she could sob out before collapsing against him with her arms clinging to his neck and her cheek pressed against his collarbone. She soaked in the reassurance of his warm embrace as he rubbed small circles into the small of her back, whispering meaningless syllables of comfort into her hair. At last, when her heartbeat and breathing had slowed to match his, she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

"How did you know I needed you?" she asked softly.

He gently rocked back and forth with her. "It was kinda strange, actually. I woke up all of a sudden, and I just had this really strong _feeling_ that I had to go and help you. And then when I got here, it turned out you were having a nightmare."

She lay her head on his shoulder, snuggling up against him. "My psyche must have unconsciously reached out to someone I knew I could trust."

He chuckled softly, and she could feel it resonating in his chest. "Well, I'm flattered." Then his voice became even more tender as he asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

She shuddered once more, the images and the sound of maniacal laughter returning with disturbing clarity. "Cronus," was the most she could manage.

"Hey," he said sternly, gently pulling her back so he could meet her gaze. "You can't worry too much about Cronus. We have the prophecy on our side; we're going to take him down."

But Jay didn't know what she had seen in her dream; how Cronus had made the claim that _the prophecy had already been fulfilled_ through Theresa's usurpation of his powers, that because of this he would now be unstoppable. She could still hear his dark laughter echoing through her mind as he said, _"Enjoy the moment, Jay - because the future is no longer foretold."_

But she also knew what Jay was like; he would take her dream to be certainly a vision and go even beyond his old habits of worrying and obsession. As for the team as a whole, the prophecy was their one sustaining hope. It was the reason they hadn't given up months ago, the reason they kept fighting after countless failures and disappointments. She couldn't take that away from them, not for the sake of a single nightmare.

So she didn't tell him. She simply sighed, "I know," as she leaned back against him.

They remained like that for awhile, embracing one another in the comfortable silence. Then she felt him shift slightly. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably go -"

"Wait!" she said as he tried to extract himself from her arms. "Stay with me? Please?"

Her request startled him, and he hesitated to answer. Seeing his discomfiture, she amended, "Just 'til I fall asleep. Please?" Without letting him answer she continued in a rush, "I just really, really don't want to be alone right now."

"All right then," he finally conceded. Sighing contentedly, she melted into him again and enjoyed the warmth and safety of his embrace.

He continued to hold her, rocking gently, until her breathing became slow, deep, and even; certain she was now asleep, he carefully laid her back down on the bed and draped the sheets over her. If he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't mind being able to hold her like this every night. To share his whole life with her. But of course he wouldn't tell her that. After all, they were only in high school, and their relationship wasn't even that serious yet.

He was still listing reasons and excuses to himself as he carefully got up from the bed and crept back to the door, shutting it as silently as possible before heading back to his own room down the other hall. As soon as he was gone, Theresa rolled over onto her side, smiling drowsily. Jay had no idea how adorable it was when he had insecure thoughts about their relationship. He really had no reason to worry so much. Whenever he did pluck up the courage to ask her to marry him, she would say yes.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there you have it; hopefully it was short and sweet. I've noticed that this fandom has kinda been dying on FF over the past few months, so I thought I'd better write this. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
